The present invention relates to an electrical battery storage system enclosed in a single housing ready for connecting directly to solar and/or wind electrical power generation systems and further ready to be connected directly to a home electrical system, for example.
A need exists for a single xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d unit which can be used with persons using alternate sources of energy such as wind or solar power. A need exists for a unit which can be plugged into these solar and wind power generation systems and then convert the DC power obtained from these alternate sources to AC current which can then be used in a home, for example, to power lights and other electrical appliances. In the past, when solar or wind power has been used as an alternate source for home power, it has been necessary to hire an electrician to wire all the components together. This is expensive and time consuming. The present invention meets a need by providing a single unit which is a xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d type unit fully compliant with the National Electric Code. The user simply plugs in the alternate sources of power such as wind or solar power and plugs in the input line to the home electrical system. All of the components are pre-wired and in an operable condition. Set-up is done quickly and is used for supplying alternate power to a home. Further, the present system provides a system for supplementing or replacing electrical power from an electrical power utility.
A stored energy system is provided for delivering AC electrical power to a load. This system includes a single housing in which is housed a battery bank for storing DC power, and an inverter for converting DC electrical power to AC electrical power. The inverter includes an input terminal connected to, a source of DC electrical power and an output terminal for delivery of AC electrical power. The inverter further includes internal circuitry which accepts an AC electrical power input and provides this AC electrical power to the output AC electrical power terminal of the inverter. The stored electrical system includes five circuit breakers mounted on the outside surface of the housing. Twist lock plugs are connected to each of the circuit breakers for removably connecting electrical input power sources and electrical output loads to the circuit breakers. A first circuit breaker is connected to an outside solar panel DC electrical power source. A second circuit breaker is connected to a DC electrical power wind generator. A third circuit breaker is connected to a generator for generating AC electrical power. A fourth circuit breaker is connected to utility supplying AC electrical power. A fifth circuit breaker is connected to the outside AC electrical power load.